


A Cosmopolitan Seduction

by CawCawMF



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Derek Needs a Hug, Eye Sex, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles is hopeless, Touch-Starved, Wooing, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawMF/pseuds/CawCawMF
Summary: Lydia thinks it's high time Stiles and Derek get their shit together.or5 times Stiles tried to seduce Derek and 1 time he didn't need to.





	1. Never Argue with Lydia Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is going to be the first multi-chapter fic I've done for Teen Wolf. Just bear with me lol. I'm keeping the rating Mature right now because I have some ideas for later, but it could change to explicit depending on how far I want to take the story. Anyway, please leave comments or kudos to let me know what you think! Thanks :)

“When are you going to stop being such a coward and just do it?”

Stiles could honestly say he never thought he would be in this situation. Lydia Martin was currently sprawled across his bed while he stood above her. Shirtless. Sure, he had dreamed of this scenario. Jerked off to it quite a bit, in fact. But he never thought it would actually happen. Especially given the circumstances right now.

“I can’t just tell Derek Hale I’m stupidly in love with him,” Stiles responded, pulling on what felt like the fifteenth shirt only for Lydia to scrunch her eyes and shake her head.

“No, that one’s too red. And why can’t you just tell him? It’s easy. You open your mouth and talk. You’re plenty good at that.”

“How is a shirt _too_ red? Lydia, I don’t even think I have any more shirts,” he whined, his voice muffled as he tore the shirt right back off.

“Oh please, we both know you hid the shirts I bought you for Christmas. Pull those out, I think there’s a V-neck in there.”

Stiles mentally cursed the strawberry blonde goddess as he rummaged through his closet for the bag containing her ‘Christmas gift.’ He saw nothing wrong with the way he dressed, but as soon as Lydia and he became best friends, she felt the need to slowly replace his wardrobe with high end designer clothes.

“And stop avoiding the subject,” she continued. “Why can’t you tell him?”

“ _Lydia_ ,” he said slowly, making sure she was paying close attention because what he was about to say was vitally important. “He would eviscerate me.”

She rolled her eyes, in no way concerned for her friend. “I think he’d be more likely to fuck you.”

“W-wha…” Stiles sputtered. “In what world would Derek Hale fuck me? Hell, in what world would Derek Hale even look at me with something other than hatred or moderate tolerance?”

“Please tell me you are not this stupid,” she groaned, throwing her head back on the bed.

“I’m the stupid one?”

He received a glare so deadly he actually felt years being shaved off his life, so he backpedalled quickly.

“Not that I think you’re stupid. So _not_ what I meant. You know I think you’re the most brilliant person, like, ever. I just think you might be confused about a few things here.”

Lydia scoffed. “The only thing I’m confused about is how you two idiots haven’t gotten together already.”

“If only it were that easy,” Stiles joked faintly, rubbing the back of his neck. If only it were _possible._

“Fine. I didn’t want to have to do this, but if you’re really this unsure, I’ll help you.”

Stiles waited, but it didn’t seem like she would be elaborating. “Um, you’ll help me what, exactly?”

“I’ll help you get into Derek Hale’s pants.”

Later, he would complain about the bruises she gave him when he couldn’t stop laughing.


	2. Touch-Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek Hale just needs a hug.

“Okay, are you ready for step one? This one is important, Stiles. It sets everything else up.”

Stiles groaned, rolling his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. Lydia had convinced him to enact the first stage of this plan of hers during the weekly pack bonding meeting at Derek’s loft. Which is where they were now, meaning Stiles had no more time to escape.

“Yes, Lydia, I’m ready. ‘Get hands on. Casual touches, make it subtle.’ I got it. Where did you even find all these ‘steps’ anyway?”

“Cosmo.”

“Of course you did,” Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes and accepting his fate. “Why is this one so important anyhow?  I think it’s more likely that he’ll bite my hand off than ‘start to break down his barrier.’”

“It’s not just about the touch thing. Derek’s a werewolf, Stiles. Anytime you touch him, it will leave a scent trail that he can pick up after you’re gone. This step will both ‘break the barrier’ between you and have him thinking about you for hours.”

“Yeah, thinking about how much he’d like to rip my throat out, probably,” Stiles muttered as he got out of the Jeep. He felt a hand at his wrist, stalling him.

“Look, if you really don’t want to do this, that’s fine. I just think you’d be missing out on a great opportunity to be happy. Both of you.”

Lydia looked the closest thing to sincere he’d ever witnessed, which was unusual for her, and it gave him pause. This was clearly an out, but did he want to take it? What would he _really_ be risking from some casual touches? A little bit of glaring, maybe some growling and mild threats. And if it did work, not that he was entertaining any kind of hope that it would, he would have Derek. So really, what was there to lose?

“I might as well give it a shot, right?” he said.

Lydia’s face morphed into a devious grin. “Right answer,” she trilled, before strutting into the building, leaving a gaping Stiles in her wake.

 

  1. **Get Hands On: Be the first to break down the touch barrier. Even if it means finding an excuse to pick lint off his sleeve, get your hands on him early and often.**



While Stiles had been terrified of the task ahead, it turned out to be much easier than he had originally anticipated. The pack was already overly tactile, so all he really had to do was turn it up a notch around Derek.

He decided to start with hugs. Simple, but lots of full body contact. Not to mention, it would be inconspicuous since Stiles regularly hugged the pack anyway. He’d just never hugged Derek before. Ever. Shit, this might be awkward.

Well, in for a penny. Stiles latched onto the first wolf he saw upon entering the loft. Luckily, it was Scott. His best bro, bless his wolfy heart, didn’t even startle, just squeezed back with only a tiny amount of werewolf strength.

Stiles made his way through the room, thanking whatever deity above that Jackson wasn’t there (he might actually vomit if he had to hug that scaly douche). Allison gave a light squeeze, Isaac bear-hugged him, Boyd awkwardly patted his back, and Erica grabbed his ass.

“Hey, Wolfmaster,” Stiles greeted as he walked up to Derek. The man in question grunted welcomingly, his attention focused on setting up the new Blu-ray player. His brows were scrunched in concentration, and he was muttering under his breath as he scrolled through the TV setup menu. Stiles felt an overwhelming sense of affection in that moment, and didn’t even think about it when he pushed his way into the Alpha’s space and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders.

He enjoyed the contact for a brief, glorious moment, basking in the warmth and strength of the body in his arms. And then he realized that the room had gone silent and Derek had gone completely stiff. He went stiff in return, his heartbeat ratcheting up as he filled with dread. He went to pull away and apologize when the unthinkable happened.

Derek dropped the remote on the chair beside him, lifted his arms, and wrapped them around Stiles waist. Stiles felt the tension leave the werewolf’s shoulders as he relaxed and buried his head in Stiles’ neck.  What was he supposed to do? His plan never made it this far. He never thought Derek would hug him back.

As the wolf literally nuzzled into his neck, Stiles figured plans didn’t matter much right now. He dropped one hand to rub Derek’s back, and only barely kept himself from startling when the wolf let out a deep rumble of satisfaction.

Shit, how long had Derek needed this kind of contact? Stiles held no illusions that this was because of _him._ Derek must have been aching for some kind of physical affection. And now that Stiles thought about it, he couldn’t remember any of the pack ever hugging their alpha. Or voluntarily touching him in any way at all.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek rumbled, his voice the most content Stiles had ever heard. Stiles resolved to hug Derek every damn day.

***

Since phase one of step one had been such a success – and by success he meant he now got to hug Derek every time he visited the loft – Stiles decided to continue to phase two: casual touching. Last week, he would have never considered this. But after seeing how Derek reacted to a simple hug, Stiles had a feeling he might be well received.

And boy, was he right.

He kept it light and minimal, careful not to cross too far into the alpha’s boundaries, all too aware of his less than consensual past with physical intimacy. But the fact remained, Stiles now had free reign over any casual touching. Derek ate it up like he was starving for it. Which. Actually, he probably was touch-starved.

Stiles “found” a piece of lint or several on Derek’s jacket?

_“Well don’t just stand there, Stiles. I can’t see the lint, help me get it off.”_

Stiles decided to sit next to Derek on the couch during movie night?

_“You can scoot closer, you know. We can fit at least two more people on here.”_

Stiles maintains that the following four hours were the most wonderfully frustrating hours of his life, what with Derek pressed up against his side shoulder to hip. Stiles tried very hard not to squeak in surprise when Derek lifted his arm half way through _Logan_ (no, Stiles did not miss the irony there) and threw it over the back of the couch, effectively causing Stiles to fall further into his warmth. And if he fell asleep against Derek’s firm chest before the credits rolled on _Hellboy_ , well, no one said anything.

After only one week of this, Stiles admitted to himself that Lydia had been right. This was working fantastically. He needed to find out what those other steps were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know that intro is pretty short, but there is much more coming very soon. I've already got the first real chapter finished and the second started. Let me know what you all think :)


End file.
